


Examination

by sixtieshairdo



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtieshairdo/pseuds/sixtieshairdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by week of April 15th spoilers. Will sits for his exam and recognizes someone in the crowd. He chooses to confront that person after his paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Examination

He was late.

 

His alarm failed to wake him up on time and he was blurry-eyed tired when he finally jolted out of bed, realizing that he had an exam to go for. He talks aloud to himself, cursing his inability _to get even one damn thing right_ as he rushes about the room; a whirlpool of panic in the middle of a cluttered dorm.

 

When he has everything he needs - writing materials, calculator, matriculation card, and the sonogram of Arianna he carries for good luck - he dashes out of the room and prays hard that he makes it to the examination hall on time. His flustered feet brought him there just in time and he breathes a sigh of relief when he found his seat quite quickly and settles down. He rubs his palms over his face and hopes that he won't forget all he had studied the night before.

 

_"Calm your mind, Will."_

 

He hears Sonny in his head, earnest brown eyes looking at him kindly whenever he struggled with his revision. He smiles inwardly as his mind actually listens to memory-Sonny and begins to catch hold of necessary equations and theories. He reminds himself to pack his things for staying over at Sonny's tonight - while the exams meant that he needed to study and focus and sacrifice spending much time with Sonny, the end of the exams meant a ridiculous amount of time just rediscovering his boyfriend - and he flushes at the prospect of getting some quality time with Sonny later. Hell, he misses Sonny's body. The magnificent curves, the hard lines, the smooth and the rough, the cream and gold--

 

_"I'm not going anywhere, alright? Focus on your exam now. I am all yours after this ends, I promise."_

 

He shuts his eyes and relaxes his mind (and body) as he recalls Sonny's voice over the phone last night. He exhales deeply and returns back to the pressing matter at hand. Sonny's absolutely right - he's not going anywhere.

 

...

 

The paper was easier than he had expected.

 

He had yet to encounter any question that stumped him, and though he is on the last page of the exam question sheet, the clock tells him that he had a lot of time to go before the end of the paper. It was all worth it - the dreamless, sleepless nights, the (free) coffees he downed to stay awake, the time apart from Sonny - and soon, life would resume back to normal - normality is, of course, subjective in Salem but he'll take it over the crazy exam period any time.

 

Seeing that he had a good 45 minutes left and only one question to solve before he runs through the paper again, he leans back and takes a deep breath, scanning the huge hall of people ahead of him. Sometimes he forgets how immense Salem University is. The students in the room are not all undertaking the same Calculus exam that he is, and he takes a moment to glance through the crowd of people, amazed that he hardly knows any of them from the varied courses. Times like these he appreciates being anonymous. His entire cohort knows the drama that was (and is) his life - well, at least the gay/Gabi/baby part of it - and he likes the fact that, thankfully, there _are_ people who blatantly have no idea who he is.

 

As he is about to finish sweeping his eyes across the sea of students, someone caught his attention, causing his heart to slam into chest, a soft gasp bursting out of him.

 

Right there, seated a diagonal distance from him, is the side-profile of the most despised Med student he knows.

 

Goddamn _Brian_.

 

He stares at the guy, glad to be far away enough not to appear as though he is copying off of him, but annoyed with himself that he actually recognized the sucker from the hundreds of students in the hall. He searches for Sonny's voice in his head but all he gets is the crystal-clear view of Sonny and Brian together, mouths busy searching each others', the heartbreak that was months ago revived in him once more.

 

He looks back to his paper and tries to focus on the remaining question but fails miserably to understand what was required of him to do. Just like that, through seeing Brian's profile, he had crashed into a steel-hard mental block.

 

...

 

He knows his attempt at the last question was a half-hearted ploy to _just write something_. He has an issue with incomplete exam papers and this was his feeble means to feed into his idiosyncrasy.

 

He flips through his paper, failing to be patient enough to check his answers. Eventually, he closes his answer booklet and sits back in his chair, eyes quickly returning to look at Brian.

 

He isn't sure what he was feeling exactly. The jealousy brought on by the memory of Brian kissing his boyfriend ( _his_ Sonny) is suddenly replaced with a strange sense of familiarity. Brian looks dishevelled in a very student-like way, his hair not perfectly placed nor his face cleanly shaven. He is wearing a grey loose-fitting Salem U shirt and khaki-coloured bermudas. Most interesting of all, he wears dark-rimmed glasses which made him look more serious than his usual flippant self. He didn't look like the Brian that wooed Sonny persistently.

 

He actually looks...normal.

 

"15 minutes left. Please make sure you have written your ID on the cover of your booklet."

 

He keeps his pens away and lays his head against his arms on the table.

 

...

 

He must be on a suicide mission.

 

Rather than flying back to his dorm for a shower and then rushing off to meet Sonny, he is standing by the exit, waiting to catch a glimpse of Brian. He shuffles nervously, smiling at course mates as he scans the throngs of people.

 

After what seems like forever, he finally sees Brian exit, walking slowly as he looks through his question paper, frowning and biting his lip at something. A couple of guys are with him, all of them clearly involved in discussing the paper. This was a side of Brian he had never seen - he suddenly realizes how little he actually knows about the guy except for the fact that Brian held a burning torch for Sonny.

 

He feels a little silly standing there waiting for someone who probably had better things to do than talk about Sonny. He begins to turn away when Brian finally looks up from his paper and catches his eye.

 

"Will?"

 

He tries to smile but all he feels is uncertainty.

 

"Hey."

 

He is genuinely surprised when Brian excuses himself from his friends and walks over. That's when he understands that while Brian looks just like any other tired student, he carries with himself an air of confidence that suddenly makes his appearance unimportant. He notices Brian looking at the exam paper in his hand.

 

"Did you just have an exam too?"

 

He nods, mouth unexpectedly dry. He gathers his dignity and finds his voice.

 

"I need to talk to you about something. Is this a good time?"

 

Brian catches on quick, his eyes changing a shade deeper, understanding what was being asked of him.

 

"You want to talk about Sonny."

 

It wasn't a question but a statement. He hates how small he feels just by the fact that Brian could read him so well.

"I want to talk about you and me."

 

He feels a small amount of satisfaction at Brian's look of surprise.

 

"What about you and me?"

 

There was clear note of derision in Brian's voice that caused a torrent of anger to flow through him.

 

"Why did you lie to me?"

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"About you and Sonny hooking up!"

 

He fumes when Brian had the audacity to laugh.

 

"I never said Sonny and I hooked up."

 

He hears his exam paper crush in his grip. He has never wanted to punch anyone so badly in his life. He speaks through gritted teeth.

 

"Yes you _did_. You sought me out _specifically_ to insinuate that you and Sonny spent the night together."

  
"Last time I checked, insinuating and _saying something directly_ are two very different things, Will. And for the record, it was an incredible night. With or without sex."

 

He is increasingly annoyed with the fact that Brian knows how to push all his buttons.

 

"So what's the point of you coming down to tell me that anyway? Are you that insecure that you _had_ to let me know something like that? What was the point of doing that?"

 

He is glad to see Brian getting frustrated. It is not fair in the slightest that Brian can look so composed even when faced with his stupid, pathetic lie.

 

Brian sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, his bravado seemingly drained out of him.

 

"Fine. If you really want to know, yes, I wanted to find you and let you know that Sonny and I were together because I wanted you out of the way. I am human, alright? I do get insecure, especially when it concerns Sonny."

 

He hadn't expected _that_.

 

He looks Brian in the eye, hating the way he was beginning to feel sorry for the guy. 

 

"I don't appreciate what you did. We aren't friends anymore, but we used to be. And what you did was _low_."

 

Brian actually looked ashamed for a split-second before schooling his features again.

 

"Fair enough. I am not going to dispute that. What I did _was_ low. And for the record, I am out of your hair now, aren't I? I didn't mean to cause trouble. Sonny wasn't with you at that time. I was only trying to protect what I could potentially have."

 

He could understand that. He would never stoop to that level to keep Sonny to himself but he could definitely identity the need to protect his territory. There he was, anyway, trying to put Brian in his place and making sure that he knows now that Sonny isn't up for grabs anymore. He suddenly feels exhausted, and misses his boyfriend terribly.

 

"Alright. I just needed to talk to you about that."

 

Though Brian shrugs as though none of what had been exchanged was anything important, he knows that Brian was only trying to regain his composure and fix the mask he had on before they parted ways. Brian's next words, however, stuns him a little.

 

"Sonny is special to me, Will. And I would do anything to get him. But I have never been, nor will I ever be, a homewrecker."

 

He nods, unsure what to make of this confessional side of Brian. He is relieved to sense the tension between them ebb away into nothingness and recognizes a remarkable likeness between them.

 

He watches from where he stands as Brian turns away and walks off, his course mates already gone. He was about to leave for his dorm when he notices a young blonde man waiting for Brian, almost hidden behind a pillar. There was immediate recognition between them, and eventhough they didn't touch once, he could easily tell that there was something already developing between them.

 

He shakes his head and hurries back to his dorm where his own life was waiting for him to resume.

 

...

 

A shower and a bouquet of flowers later, he stands in front of Sonny who is grinning widely at him from behind the counter.

 

"My boyfriend got _flowers_ for me? Will wonders ever cease? I feel like I should swoon right about now."

 

He rolls his eyes and wiggles the bouquet in his outstretched hands, wanting Sonny to take it. Sonny laughs and accepts the gifts, holding it close to his chest. He looks like the best thing in the world right now.

 

And he _is_.

 

"Swoon all you want. I'm taking you out to lunch in 10 minutes - and before you tell me you have to work till 5, I have already asked Chad to cover your shift. And you're bringing that bouquet with you wherever we go today."

 

Sonny positively glowed from the news. He puts the bouquet down on the counter and unties his apron.

 

"Oh yeah? You're making all the rules today, are you now?"

 

He nods seriously and points to the apron Sonny has nicely folded.

 

"And bring that along too. I'm going to need to wear _something_ tonight."

 

If Sonny was appalled by his outright declaration of their sex life, he only acknowledges it by shaking his head slightly, cheeks flushing pink, as he grabs the apron and shoves it into his satchel. When Sonny looks up at him again, something strikes him hard in the chest: this is his future looking at him. He doesn't know how he would have made it through everything without the man standing before him.

 

Sonny slips his bag strap over his head, ready to leave. He makes a quick check of everything he needs to bring.

 

"Anything else? You want a coffee to go or something?"

 

"Actually, yes. There is something else."

 

He heads over to where Sonny was behind the counter, and reaches out for him before pulling him close into a hug. Sonny laughs at the gesture initially but his light-heartedness died away quickly; he must have realized the gravity of the moment.

 

He holds on to Sonny like the lifeline that Sonny is to him, and breathes in the moment. This is _his_ right here, and he'll be damned if he ever lets Sonny get away again.

 

He lets Sonny go a good ten seconds later, and takes Sonny's hand in his. Sonny smiles with a hint of worry in his eyes.

 

"Is everything alright, Will?"

 

He nods, never more certain in his life.

 

"Yes. Everything is."


End file.
